Daddy Don't Cry
by journey maker
Summary: Four years ago Joey left Domino after a big fight with Seto, nows he's back and he's not alone. Please read and review. rated for language, and a maybe a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

When Joey came back to Domino he wasn't alone, he had his little boy with him. Joey had left Domino four years ago because of a terrible fight that he and Seto had and he packed his things and went to America specifically to New York, where he had an Aunt Pearl and Uncle George and lived with them till he could find a job.

Joey was a talented artist and got a friend of the family showed an art critic Joey's work and he soon had several of his pieces in an Art Gallery and they brought in a few thousand dollars, so he started painting more and soon had a more people interested in his work.

Jenny was a very nice young woman who had a very abusive boyfriend who finally left her penniless and pregnant and when Joey found her in the park he decided to find a place to live and asked "her to come live with him, no strings attached." No one had ever been that nice to her and she broke down and cried and she finally did accept Joey's help. They became really good friends and she even when she found out that he was gay. Jenny was about two months along then and he found her a good doctor and because he was making money and could afford to give her the best medical care around.

Jenny loved Joey like a brother and she vowed to pay him back every cent after she had her baby and found a job. Joey's Aunt and Uncle loved Jenny as one of the family and they often spent time visiting them. As Jenny's pregnancy progressed she became more tired and one day when she was having her monthly check-up the Doctor found an abnormality in her blood work and discovered that she had a rare form of Leukemia, and "he advised her to abort her baby so that she could start Chemotherapy" but Jenny refused and asked him "will I be able to carry this baby to full term and be able to deliver it?" Her Doctor told her that "he didn't know but if that's what she wanted to do, he would do all he could do to try and make sure that she was able to."

Jenny told Joey what the Doctor found and as he cried, she held him in her arms and softly said "hey, I know that I will be alright." Jenny was put on complete bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and Joey hired two very good Nurses to come and stay with her when he wasn't there and as her pregnancy progressed she did get weaker and when she was at full term, she was barely able to sit up by herself. One thing that Jenny did with Joey's Uncle's help, she made out a Will and had Joey named as the father of her baby and if anything happened to her, he was to going to be able to raise the baby himself. By the time she was at full term, Jenny wasn't able to sit up by herself and the Doctor delivered the baby a little boy by C-section and as she held her son for the first and only time, she smiled up at Joey who was by her side and she whispered "Joey isn't he beautiful?" With tears running down his face he said "he sure is." Jenny was kept lived for three days and then she did die, leaving Joey to raise their son alone.

On the Birth Certificate he was listed as the baby's father and he named him Daniel James Wheeler, Daniel James because Jenny had said if the baby was a boy that's what she wanted to name the baby. So that began Joey's journey, raising his son alone and loving every minute. When his Aunt and Uncle got to old to help him, he decided to move back to Domino and stay with his mother and sister and they loved the idea of it. When he got back to Domino all his friends were there to greet him, all except for Seto whom he heard had become a very bitter man. Would the news of Joey being back make Seto change? Only time would tell.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Two days after Joey and Daniel had been with Joey's mom and sister, Joey was sitting in the living room looking at a picture of Jenny and he started crying and all of a sudden he looked up and there stood Daniel and he said "don't cry daddy." Joey picked his son up and held him to his chest and he whispered "hey, it's alright now, daddy's going to be alright."

Mary stood in the doorway and was listening to what they were saying and tears ran down her face and she walked over and sat down next to her son and she asked "why the tears?" Joey smiled at her and looked down at his son and he said "I was thinking about your momma and I got real sad." Daniel touched Joey's face and he said "me miss momma too, and sometimes me cry too." Mary then took her grandson from Joey and held him and she whispered "you're going to miss her, but you know that she's up in heaven and she's looking down on both of you and she is sending you her love, and she misses you both too."

Daniel laid his head on Mary's chest and he said "daddy says that one day we all be together again, is he right?" Mary smiled down at this little boy with the big brown eyes and she told him "you're daddy is right and one day all of you will be together again up in heaven." Daniel kissed his grandma and got down and went over to Joey and held up his arms and Joey picked up his son and he wiped his daddy's face and kissed his face and got down and went to his room to get some of his toys and played with them.

Joey looked at his mom and she opened her arms and Joey went to her and she held him and then she said "honey, I know that it seems so hard but one day you'll find out that your son will amaze you by how grown-up he really is and you'll be so damn proud that all your worries will go right out the window, I know because that's exactly with you did and it really helped me get over the death of your father." Joey kissed his mom and said "I so glad that we came back here to live and I know that with you, sis and the others and especially my son, I will be alright soon."

At Kaiba Corp:

Seto learned about Joey being home and with a son and he wonder who the little bitch screwed to get a son?" Seto had been so distressed about Joey leaving and how he didn't even have the decency to even tell me that he was leaving, he just went. Why, I don't understand what went wrong, or what I did to make Joey leave me, wasn't I giving him enough money, or gifts, did he want more, hell if he did all he had to do was to ask and I would of given them to him in a heartbeat. Then Seto stood and threw the book he was holding across the room and it nearly hit his brother Mokie in the head as he was coming to check on Seto.

"What the hell did I do to make you mad enough to throw War and Peace at me?" Mokie asked with a smile on his face, but when he saw how upset Seto was he knew what he had been thinking about and until his brother went over and talked to Joey, he would be hell to live with. Hell is was anyway, but with Joey being back; it was going to twice as bad. Maybe if I go talk to Joey and tell him how Seto is he might be willing to talk to Seto and just maybe they could work out their differences and get back together. Mokie really missed Joey, he was always laughing and that would make Seto laugh and he wanted that back, so tomorrow he was going to go talk to Joey.

The next day Yugi and the gang came over to meet Joey's son and they fell in love with him. Daniel had Joey's personality and his ability to get them laughing by doing silly things. Daniel especially liked Tea and Mai because they were pretty. As the visited, Mokuba came over and when he saw Joey and he he was shocked to see Daniel and he thought who was he little boys mother?

Mary said "come in." Daniel ran over and looked up at Mokie and he asked "who are you?" Joey went over and he said "Mokuba this is my son, Daniel this is Mokuba." Mokie looked at Joey who shook his head and that meant that he would talk to Mokie about all of this later. Mokuba smiled and shook Daniel's hand and said "it's good to meet you, how old are you?" Daniel smiled up at Mokie and he held up four fingers and said "me this many."

Yugi and the others knew that Mokuba had never been told about Joey having a son and they just bet that Seto never had the decency to tell him either. Mai motioned for Mokuba to come over and when he sat down between them, Tea whispered "Joey adopted Daniel after his mommy died." Mokie then felt so very petty and he had tears in his eyes as he looked at Mai who smiled at him and wiped his face and she then said "let your brother know about Joey and if he ever makes either of them cry, well tell your brother that I will cut off his family jewels and make him eat them." Mokie groaned as he thought of what that meant and he said "oh I'm going to tell my brother after I read him my own riot act."

Just then Mary asked "who's hungry and would like some fresh made lemonade?" They all stood up and shouted "we are." and they all went into the kitchen, and Joey knew that he'd have to tell his mom just how much he loved her for helping him out like she did."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Mokuba has words with his brother...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Mokuba was so mad at his brother that the more he thought about how Seto would rant and rave about Joey leaving and never telling him why, the madder he got till he was ready to explode. When he got home, Mokuba went to the study and he opened the door and there sat his brother and Mokuba slammed the door shut causing Seto to jump. Seto then yelled "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mokuba went over to the desk and he stood there just staring at Seto and then he said "how I wish that I was taller and stronger then you, because then I could beat the stupid out of you!" Seto sat there looking at his brother; he had never seen Mokuba so upset. Seto said "what the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, how could you be so dumb as to think that Joey just up and left without a reason, when the reason all along was you." Mokuba told him. Hell Mokie knew that he was walking on thin ice and that anytime his brother was going to come unglued, but he couldn't back down now especially when he wanted to tell his brother the truth about Joey being back and about his little boy.

Seto closed his laptop and stood up and came around the desk and stood looking at his brother and he told him "if you don't lower your voice to me I will smack the hell out of you." Just then they heard "like hell you will. If you dare to strike your brother I will beat your ass, is that understood?" Roland had opened the door when he heard them yelling at each other and he would be damned if he would allow Seto to hurt his brother when he was only telling him the truth. Seto stood there and then he said "what business is it of yours if I want to threaten my brother?"

Roland then walked over to Seto and he told him "I happen to be your guardian and I won't allow the two of you to argue anymore, now what the hell is this all about?"

Mokuba then told Roland about going over and seeing Joey and how he found out that he was the father of a four year old son, who he adopted after the boys mother died, and how my brother has always blamed Joey for leaving when he was the cause in the first place. Hell if he had only been home more and had listened to what Joey had been trying to tell him he would of known how unhappy Joey really was." Mokie turned to his brother and he said "Seto you're hardly ever home and all Joey wanted was for you to spend more time with him and less time with that damn company."

Seto had tears in his eyes because he knew that his brother was right and that he had been an idiot not to have noticed that they were drifting apart. Hell he just always thought that they'd be together forever, but now he knows that he has to try to talk to Joey and tell him that he was wrong and try to ask him to forgive him. Seto then asked "how old is his son?" Mokie smiled as he said "Daniel is four years old and he really is the cutest little boy, and Joey loves him to death."

Roland then said to Seto "you really need to go talk to Joey and the sooner the better." Seto wiped his face and he then said "I'll go and talk to him tomorrow that is if he'll talk to me." Mokie went over and hugged his brother because he just watched his brother change back into the person that he loved. Then Mokie got an idea and he said "I'm going to go do my homework" and he ran out of the room and went straight to his bedroom and called and talked to Joey's mom.

When everyone had gone home, Joey and Serenity took Daniel and went to the park to play, and while they were gone Mary got a call from Mokuba. "Do you think that Joey will talk to my brother, he wants to tell Joey what an idiot he has been and ask if he'll forgive him?" Mary had tears in her eyes and she listened to Mokuba and she told him "have your brother come over tomorrow and I will make sure that they talk." Mokie thanked her and hung up the phone and did his homework.

When Joey, Serenity and Daniel got back from the park, Daniel was asleep and when Joey went to lay him down in their room, Mary told Serenity about the phone call she got from Mokuba Kaiba and how Seto wants to talk to your brother." Serenity was glad because she knew that deep down inside Joey still loved Seto but would talk to him until he told him that he was wrong. She told her mom "how are we going to get them together?"

"Get whom together?" Joey asked as he came into the room. Both Serenity and Mary jumped almost out of their skin and as they finally caught their breathe, Mary told him "oh a friend of your sister's and her boyfriend." Joey shrugged his shoulders and went to get something cold to drink. Mary looked at her daughter and they started laughing, "I thought that he caught us for sure." Mary said.

After dinner and when it was time for Daniel to go to bed, he went to his Aunt and grandma and gave each of them a kiss and they both told him "goodnight." Then Joey picked him up and they went to their bedroom and after Daniel got into this pajamas, he got down on his knees, folded his little hands, bowed his head and Joey stood there with his head bowed as his son said his prayers.

Dear God,  
As I turn off the light,  
please be with me.  
Help me to get to sleep,  
and please give me good dreams.  
Amen

God, please keep mommy in your loving hands and tell her that me and daddy miss her and will see her later. Amen.

When his son was done, Joey had tears running down his face and he wiped them away and as Daniel climbed into bed, he sat down beside him and he whispered "I love you so much my little man, good night." Then Joey kissed his son, turned on his night light and went to take a shower and get ready for bed himself. As Joey stood in the shower with the water running over his body, he started crying as he thought about Seto and how he still loved him and wanted to be with him. After turning off the water, Joey went to tell his mom and sister goodnight and went back to their bedroom and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Seto goes to see Joey, what will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Daniel woke up the next morning and his daddy was still asleep, so he got up and went to the kitchen where he saw his grandma fixing breakfast. Mary turned around and there stood her grandson and she smiled and asked him "do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Daniel started clapping his hands and jumping up and down as he said "yes please." Mary laughed and then she said "better go wake up daddy and tell him that breakfast is ready." Daniel told her "okay" as he ran out of the kitchen to wake up his daddy.

Joey was already awake when Daniel climbed up on his bed and said "daddy, grandma said that breakfast is ready, and I'm hungry so please wake up." Joey grabbed him and started tickling him as he said "oh you're hungry are you?" Daniel was laughing and trying to get away as he squealed "daddy, me hungry." Joey then hugged his son and kissed him and he said "then we'd better get dressed and hurry or they'll eat all the pancakes before we get there." They got dressed and Joey put his son on his shoulders as they went to get something to eat.

Serenity was coming out of her room as her brother and nephew passed by her as Daniel said "we having pancakes for breakfast." She smiled and watched as they went to the kitchen and she loved seeing them so happy, but she wondered how Joey was going to be after Seto came to talk to him later on. As they were eating, Mary asked Joey "is it alright if your sister and I take Daniel to the Mall to get him some new shoes?" Not thinking anything about it, Joey told his mom "hey, that would be a great idea, mind if I come too?"

Mary nearly choked on her coffee then she said "would you mind if we went alone, besides I would like you to look at the bathroom sink it's started backing up and maybe you could try to unplug it for me." Joey smiled at his mom as he said "alright you three have a good time and I'll check out to see what's wrong with the sink." Mary thought to herself that was a close call, now I have to find a way to plug up that sink. After breakfast and the dishes were done, Mary, Serenity and Daniel went to the Mall leaving Joey to try to find out what was wrong with the sink. When they were gone and Joey was trying to find some kind of wrench to undo the pipes under the sink, when someone knocked on the door.

Joey went to see who it was, and there stood Seto and he asked "could I come in and talk to you for a little while?" Joey opened the door and invited him in and then he asked "what do we have to talk about, I thought that you said or didn't say enough when I left." Seto knew that he had that coming but he still said "listen we need to talk so please will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

Joey went to sit down and left Seto standing there and as Seto walked into the living room he noticed a picture of Joey, a woman and a little baby, and as he picked up the picture he said "what was her name?" Joey was shocked because Seto really sounded like he was interested in know about Jenny, and he said "her name is Jenny and that is her baby son Daniel." Then Seto asked "what happened to her?"

Joey closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face as he said "she died for leukemia three days after she delivered Daniel." Then Joey asked Seto "what do you really want? Are you really interested in me and my son, or are you trying to get information to try and hurt my son because if that's what you're trying to do, I swear that I'll make you damn sorry if you do."

Seto then walked over to the window and he said "Joey, why did you leave without saying good-bye?" Joey closed his eyes and he said "Seto I really loved you, but after awhile I began to feel like I was nothing but a cheap whore to you. Hell you stopped coming home at nights and when I asked you about it we always started to argue and then after awhile I just stopped caring. I didn't want to be around you anymore, that's why I left and I didn't say anything because I didn't think that you gave a damn any ways."

Seto turned and looked at Joey and there were tears flowing down his face and Joey had never seen him cry and it kind of worried him and the Seto said "I deserve everything thing that you said but I want you to know that I did love you, but hell it scared the hell out of me and I did the only thing I knew, I started burying myself into my work and that way because I didn't know how to let you know that I loved you too. Joey you have to believe me when I say that I loved you too."

Joey walked over to Seto and he said "you know that we can't go back to the way we were because I have a son to think of and I don't want him hurt, so can we start out being just friends and start over?" Seto wanted to jump up and down, he was that happy and as he turned to face Joey he said "I'd love to start over and could I please meet your son?" Just then the door opened and in ran this little tornado and he said "daddy look what grandma got me."

Both Joey and Seto looked at Daniel as he pointed to his new shoes and then Daniel noticed that a strange man was talking to his daddy and Daniel said "who are you?" Joey smiled down at his son and he said "Daniel, this is Seto Kaiba and he is a friend of mine." Daniel went to his daddy and as he looked up at Seto and held out his hand and then he said "hi." Seto looked at Joey who nodded his head that it was alright, and then he shook Daniel's hand and said "it's very nice to meet you."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Mary and Serenity got inside they heard and witnessed what happened between Daniel and Seto and it brought tears to their eyes and as they walked into the room, Mary said "Daniel, why don't we got put your clothes away and let your daddy and Seto talk."

As Mary, Serenity and Daniel left the room, Joey turned to Seto and asked "do you really think that we can become friends after all we've been to each other?" Seto turned and looked towards the window and he said "I am hoping that we could at least start talking about what happened and I also hope that maybe I can show you that I can change because I still love you and I want to be able to trust me again."

Joey then walked over to Seto and touched his shoulder and when Seto turned to look at him, Joey then said "alright I'm willing to try, but you have to remember that I have a son now and Daniel means the world to me and he will have to get to know you too, or we end it here and now."

Seto then touched the side of Joey's face as he told him "I agree, how about that next week-end we take Daniel and go to the park and have a picnic and just talk?" Joey smiled at him and said "I think that would be fun." Daniel came running into the room and went to Joey and held up his arms and Joey picked him up and Daniel told him "grandma said if I was really good she would order pizza and we could have a party and I want to know if your friend could stay and eat with us?" Seto smiled at him and before he could tell him no, Joey said "that would be a good idea so go tell grandma to order the pizza and we could have some ice cream for dessert." Daniel ran back to tell Mary what his daddy said and Seto said "thanks for inviting me I really appreciate it." I think that you and Daniel should get use to each other if we are going to start again." Joey told him.

As they were sitting around the table eating pizza and drinking soda, Daniel burped and the look on his face caused the others to try no to laugh and then Daniel said "excuse me, I blew up." That did it, they all started laughing and soon Daniel was laughing too. When they were done, Joey took Daniel to get cleaned up and that's when Seto told Mary "we have decided to start over and I invited Joey and Daniel to a picnic at the park and Joey has agreed." Mary smiled at him and then she said "I'm glad, but let me tell you this, if you cause Joey to cry every again I swear here and now that you'll wish you were never born." Seto then kissed Mary on the cheek and he said "I complete understand and I also promise you that you'll never have to carry out your threat because I love Joey and I am going to let him know that everyday."

When it was time for Seto to go, Joey walked him to the door and as they stood there looking at each other Joey held out his hand and he said "I hope that I'm not going to regret making the decision of starting over." Seto held his hand and he told Joey "listen, I know that I can be a ignorant fool but I promise you here and now that our decision to start over will only bring us happiness." Then Seto opened the door and left. As Joey stood there watching him get into his car tears filled his eyes as he thought back to all the great times they had together and as he closed the door Daniel came running towards him and as Joey picked up his son he made a promise to himself I will never allow my son to be hurt no matter how much I love that man. Joey kissed Daniel and said "want to go watch a movie till it's time for you to go to bed?" Daniel hugged his daddy and said "yeah, can we watch Lion King that's my favorite?" Joey laughed and put Daniel on his shoulders and they went into the living room and he put on the movie. Both Mary and Serenity came and they all watched the movie, and Joey thought to himself God, it's good to be home.

When Seto got home he went to his room and sat on his bed and started to cry, he cried for all the nasty things he thought about Joey and how he blamed Joey for leaving. There was a light knock on his door, and Mokie came in and went to his brother and he put his arms around him and he whispered "did you talk to Joey?" Seto wiped his face and he told him "yes, and I got to meet Daniel and you're right he is a cute little boy. Joey and I talked and we're going to start seeing each other and we're taking our time because we both want it to work this time. As Joey told me, we have to thnk about Daniel and what's best for him. God, Mokie I'm sorry for all the things I said to you and the way I acted I was a regular bastard and will you please forgive me?" Mokie told his brother "I forgive you because I love you and I know that deep down inside you really do want it to work out this time." Then Mokie left and went to his room.

Daniel laid his head on Joey's chest as he sat in his daddy's lap as they watched the movie and before it was over Daniel was fast asleep. Mary smiled at her son as she said "looks like the little munchkin fell asleep, better go get his pajamas on and get him in bed." As Joey stood up with his son in his arms, Mary and Serenity went over and kissed both Daniel and Joey and wished him a good-night. As Joey was getting his son's clothes changed he looked down on the face of the one thing that meant more to him then anything else and he closed his eyes and silently said "Jenny our son is growing up so fast." He kissed Daniel good-night turned on his night light and then Joey went to take a shower and get ready for bed himself. As he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes he thought I really hope that I'm doing the right thing, then he went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey got a call from the owner of the Art Gallery where he had several pieces being shown and the man said "Mr. Wheeler, we have several people who are interested in you doing a couple of painting specifically for them and they would like to talk to you at your earliest convenience." Joey told the man that he wouldn't be able to get back there for at least two weeks and the man told him "that would be alright, just let me know when you are coming and I will have a car there to pick you up and bring you straight here." Joey didn't want to leave Daniel but he knew that they needed the money so he went to talk to his mother about getting the phone call. Mary told her son "listen you know that you can leave Daniel here with us till you come home, and then she said let me know when you book your flight and we'll sit down and talk to Daniel and let him know about why you're going." Joey kissed her and "thanked her for being so understanding."

Today is the day that Seto was coming over and he and Joey were taking Daniel to the park for a picnic and so that they could talk. When they were eating and Daniel was trying to hurry so that he could go swing on the swings and Joey told him "if you eat to fast you'll choke so lets slow down the swings will be there when you're done." Daniel said "sorry." Joey smiled and kissed the top of his head and told him "it's alright, just go slower." When they were done, they put the food away and he and Seto walked over to the swings with Daniel and Joey sat him on the swing and gently pushed it and as Daniel went up into the air he squealed "higher daddy higher." Joey laughed and pushed him a little higher and as he stood there watching his son, Seto was watching him and he was a little jealous of what Joey had.

Joey looked over at Seto and when their eyes met, something happened to both of them and Joey had to look away or be lost in Seto's blue eyes. He turned back to his son and smiled as Daniel laughed about going high in the sky. Daniel said "me go potty daddy." Joey stopped the swing and taking his hand Joey took Daniel to the bathroom and when they got back Daniel was a little tired and he laid down on the blanket and took a nap. That's when Joey told Seto "about his trip to New York and that he really needed to go, but he didn't want to leave his son."

Seto then said "could I offer the use of my private jet, it will get you there faster and then you could get back here sooner then if you take a regular flight." Joey then said "thanks and I will accept your offer." They sat there talking about really nothing, what they really wanted to do was just enjoy each others company. Soon it was time to leave and as Joey picked up his son and Seto got the rest of the stuff they walked back to the car and as put Daniel in the back in his car seat and sat down in the front, Seto started the car and drove them home. Joey didn't want to say good-bye but he had to get his son inside and so when they got to the door, Seto kissed Joey on the cheek and said "I really had a great time and maybe before you leave we can go out to dinner?" Joey told him "I'd really like that" and then he went inside and Seto drove back home.

Joey went to his room put Daniel down for his nap and got out his sketch book and started drawing and when he was done he had several drawings of Daniel swinging on the swings and he even did a couple of Seto. Joey sat there thinking about today and he made up his mind that he was really going to try to make it work this time, but they would have to take it slow and always make sure that Daniel was included in their lives. Joey turned to the second page in the book and smiled as he looked at the sketch he did at the hospital the day Daniel was born. Jenny was holding her son and smiling down on him, then Joey decided to do a portrait of them together so that Daniel would always have a picture of him and his mommy. Joey decided to buy the supplies he needed and he'd do the portrait before he left for New York.

That evening after dinner, Joey took Daniel outside in the back yard and played ball with him and after about ten minutes he sat down and called Daniel over and he told him "son in a few days daddy has to go on a trip and you're staying here with your grandma and Aunt. I will only be gone two days and nights." Daniel looked up at his father and he started to cry "if I get scared who'll come and make it all better?" he asked his daddy. Joey smiled and told him your grandma will she's good at making things better." Then Daniel wiped his face and he said "okay, but you coming back?" Joey picked up his son and kissed him and he said "yes, I'll be coming back." Daniel said "me love you." Joey held his son and as a tear fell down his face he said "daddy loves his little man." They went inside and Mary knew that her son had just talked to Daniel about the trip and she smiled and said "who wants some ice cream?" Both Daniel and Joey said "we do.'' That night as Joey sat there watching his little boy sleeping he thanked Jenny for allowing him to raise their son.

Joey was getting ready to go out to dinner with Seto and Daniel asked him "where you going?" Joey smiled at his son and he said "Seto and I are going out to dinner, and you get to stay here and grandma is fixing fried chicken and mashed potatoes just for you." Daniel's eyes got really big and he ran from their room and straight to his grandma and she was getting the chicken frying and when he came into the kitchen she smiled and said "well I see someone who loves fried chicken." Joey came into the kitchen and kissed his mom and said "thanks for watching Daniel tonight." Mary smiled at her son and said "have a good time and don't worry we're going to have a great time, aren't we Daniel?" Daniel jumped up and down and he said "yes, yes, yes." They laughed and Joey kissed both his mom and son and then the door bell rang and he left to answer it and it was Seto. They left for their date and both of them were hoping that it would be a night to remember.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto remembered how Joey loved good Italian food and he took Joey to a little intimate place called Roberto's. As they were waiting for their food, Seto asked Joey "what are you going to New York for?" Joey told him that there were several people who wanted him to do a painting of their choice and he'd come back here and do the paintings and then have them shipped back to the Art Gallery." When their meal was served, Joey closed his eyes and he took a bite of his lasagna and Seto almost laughed out loud. As they enjoyed their meal Seto asked Joey "is it alright if I go with you and we can spend a day together just talking and nothing else?"

Joey closed his eyes because he had wanted to ask him to go with him and he said "that would be real nice, but we are just going as friends right?" Seto told him "that's right." When they finished their meal Seto said "want to go for a walk before we go back?" So they walked along the sidewalk just like they use to and it felt good being with each other.

When they got back to Joey's, they sat in the car for a moment and then as they got out and walked to the door, Seto leaned down and kissed Joey and if he didn't pull away well no telling where it would of lead. They said "good-night" and Seto went back to his car and drove off. Joey went inside and Mary was standing there and he said "it's like my first date and you waiting up for me." She laughed and kissed her son good-night she went to the kitchen to get some coffee while Joey went to bed.

The next day, Joey got out his paints and started doing the portrait of Daniel and his mommy and when he was almost done Daniel came into the room and when he saw what his daddy was painting he asked "is that me and mommy?" Joey stopped for a minute and looked down at his son and he said "yes, do you like it?" Daniel went over to Joey and he had tears in his eyes as he said "me love it." Joey picked up his son and he held him in his arms as tears streamed down his face. Joey thought to himself "it's not fair for this sweet little boy to grow up without his mommy." Mary came to find Daniel and when she saw them she smiled, then she said "who wants a toasted cheese sandwich?" Both Joey and Daniel both said "we do." Then Joey took care of his paints, covered up the painting and he and his son went to have some lunch. After lunch Joey and Daniel went outside to play for awhile and this is the time they loved the most. After about one hour Daniel was ready for his nap and as Joey kissed his cheek Daniel was fast asleep and Joey went to talk to his mom.

When Joey told his mom about Seto suggesting that he come with him on the trip to New York, at first she wasn't to happy about it but then she thought it would give them time to talk about what they wanted to do, so she told her son "I think that it would be a really good idea." Joey knew that she had reservations about Seto going with him, hell so did he but he really wanted to spend time with Seto so that they could talk an get to know each other better.

Today is the day that Joey has to leave on his trip and Daniel doesn't want to let him go, but as Mary tells her grandson "baby, daddy will be home soon and he will be able to tell you all about his trip." Daniel wiped off his face and tried to smile and he kissed his daddy good-bye and then they went back home.

When the jet landed in New York and they got off Seto hired a car to drive them to the Art Gallery where Joey and the owner Mr. Winston talked about what the five customers wanted and as Joey took notes the owner said "wouldn't it be easier to just move back here then to have to commute back and forth?" Joey told Mr. Winston "I want to be nearer to my family and it is better for my son." After they concluded their business, he and Seto went sight seeing and just spent the rest of the day enjoying this time together.

As they walked along, it sure felt great being with together and as they went to get something to eat they sat there and all of a sudden Joey really wanted to be with Seto in a sexual way but he was terrified that if he did have sex with Seto would he still want him or just leave and that's something he wouldn't be able to take so he just put his feelings back way back inside of himself and just enjoyed being here with his friend. Before they went back to Domino, Joey bought Daniel, his sister and mom some special gifts and what he didn't know is the Seto bought Joey a gift and he hoped that Joey would accept it. As they boarded the jet for the trip back home, Joey couldn't wait to get home to his son.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey called his mom from the Airport "letting her know that he and Seto were on the way home and they would be there in about three hours, and could she bring Daniel to the Airport to meet them." Mary smiled as she heard what Joey was saying and she told him "we'll be there and son, we have missed you especially your little boy." This brought tears to Joey's eyes as he hung up the phone. Seto put his arm around Joey's waist and he said "we'll soon be home."

When they disembarked from the jet and made their way into the terminal, he saw his mom and she was holding the reason he was living, his son. Mary put Daniel down when they saw them and Daniel started running towards Joey yelling "daddy, daddy I'm here!" Joey picked up his son and held him to his heart and as he closed his eyes tears ran down his face, Seto said to him "man it's good to be home." Joey looked at Seto and he had tears in his eyes and Joey put his free arm around Seto and then he said "yes, yes it's great to be home again."

Mary and Serenity went over to them and she smiled at Seto and then she said "son, it's good to have both of you back here." Joey kissed his mom and told her "thanks for being here and for being the best mom in the whole world." Then they got their things and got into Mary's mini Van and she drove them back home. When they got home and they all went inside, Joey said "I've got something for all of you" and he got into his travel case and took out three gifts and as he handed Daniels to him first he then gave Mary and Serenity theirs.

As Daniel opened his, his eyes got really big and inside he found three movies, they were Lady and the Tramp, Pinocchio and one of his favorites Tarzan. Daniel jumped up and down and went to his daddy who picked him up and Daniel gave him kisses and hug's and he said "thank you daddy."

Mary and Serenity opened theirs and inside the found necklaces with locket on them and when Mary opened her inside she found one side had a picture of Joey and Serenity when they were little and on the other a picture of Daniel. Mary had tears falling down her face as she told her son "honey this is the best gift in the world thank you."

When Serenity opened her locket there was a picture of her mom and dad and on the other side was a picture of Joey and Daniel and she smiled as tears ran down her face and she gave her brother a big kiss and told him "thanks this is beautiful, I have the four most important people close to my heart." When they finally all stopped crying, Mary asked "who wants something to eat?

And everyone said "we do" so they all started towards the kitchen when Seto stopped Joey and handed him the gift he bought him. Joey opened it and it was a medallion and on it was inscribed: To Joey, my heart and soul forever, signed with love Seto. Tears filled Joey's eyes as he looked up at Seto and as Seto put it around Joey's neck he said "I love you more today the I ever did yesterday." Joey then kissed Seto and they went to get something to eat.

When Seto was about to go home Daniel tugged on his hand and he motioned for Seto to come down to him and as Seto knelt down to Daniel, Daniel gave him a kiss and he said "me like you cause you like me and daddy." Seto then held Daniel in his arms and he said "I like you too."

And he gave Daniel a kiss. Joey, Mary and Serenity witnessed this and all of them were sobbing and then Joey went over to them and as Seto stood up with Daniel in his arms Joey said "I love you both" and he gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks. Mary put her arm around her daughter and she said "I think that they just might have a chance for real happiness." Serenity hugged her mom and she said "momma I think that you're right."

As Joey and Seto walked to the door, Seto gave Daniel to Joey and he said "I really enjoyed being with you, hey, think we can go to a movie sometime?" Daniel's eyes got really big as he looked at his daddy and said "please can we?" Joey smiled at his son and looked at the man that he loved so much and he said "that sounds like a lot of fun, maybe we can do it this week-end?"

Then Seto opened the door and as he turned around Daniel held out his hands and Seto gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and when he looked at Joey with such love Joey kissed him on the lips and Seto walked out to the waiting limo and went home. Daniel looked at his daddy and he asked "you really like him?" Joey hugged his son and told him "yes little man I really do." Joey knew that he would probably have to talk to his son about this, but how? He looked at his mom and she smiled that I'll help you smile and he knew that together they would be able to tell Daniel about his love for Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Seto got home he realized what he did and he was wondering what Joey would tell his son and he prayed that it wouldn't stop them from seeing each other. Seto had fallen in love with Daniel and he wanted nothing more than to be able to become friends with him. When he got ready for bed, Seto smiled when he thought of how Daniel said that he liked him because Seto because he liked him and his daddy. As he closed his eyes he thought about Joey and it caused him to become excited and he just made himself go to sleep.

When Joey was getting Daniel ready for bed he wondered in he was going to say anything about Seto kissing him, but Daniel didn't and Joey was kind of thankful, but he still knew that he would have to talk to his son tomorrow. He kissed Daniel good-night and got changed and went to bed himself.

Daniel woke up and he went over to his daddy and he whispered "daddy, please wake up me want some water." Joey opened his eyes and smiled at his son and got up and went to the bathroom and got a glass of water and brought it back and gave it to Daniel and after he drank it he looked at his daddy and he asked "why Seto kiss you?" Joey nearly dropped the glass and then he knew that he couldn't put if off till tomorrow and he sat down next to Daniel and he said "Seto and I are old friends who had a really bad fight and we are now getting to know each other again and it was his way of showing me that he really liked me." Daniel looked at his daddy and he then said "me really like him too, will he be my friend too?"

Joey smiled as he picked up his son and held him and he then said "little man, I know that he will want you as his friend." Daniel then kissed his daddy and as Joey laid him on his bed he told Daniel "good-night my little man." Then he went back to bed and thought to himself that was the easy part, I pray that he's older before he asked about anything else.

The next morning as they were eating breakfast Joey smiled at his son who was eating a piece of grapefruit and as he put a piece in his mouth and the look on his face made the others laugh and Daniel said "me no like." Mary smiled as she gave him some toast with cinnamon on it and said "it's alright little one, it is kind of sour." When Daniel was finished Joey looked at his sister and she said "Daniel why don't we go outside and play catch?" Daniel got down and said "yes let's go." When the left the room Mary turned to her son and asked "what's wrong?"

Joey sat his cup down and told her "last night Daniel woke up and wanted some water and after he drank it, he asked me why Seto kissed me, and I told him that we use to be old friends and we had a fight and now we are trying to become friends again and he seemed to understand what I said" then he asked "if Seto would be his friend?"

Mary smiled and she told her son "sometimes it only takes the simplest explanation to appease their curiosity. I know that when you asked a question about "why your father and I was making noises in our bedroom" and "I told you that we were wrestling, well you said alright an went outside to play." Joey turned red and then when his mom started to laugh he laughed too. Mary went over and hugged her son and then she said "please call Seto and let him know about what Daniel asked you, he has the right to know because he really does love you and your son." Joey then kissed her and went to call and talk to Seto.

When the phone rang in Seto's Office he kind of knew it was from Joey and he was afraid of what he was going to hear, but when Joey "told him about his conversation with his son and how great Daniel was and how he wanted to be Seto's friend" well Seto almost started crying as he told Joey "I love that little guy as much as I love his daddy, but we really have to be careful and not get caught in any other situation so from now on, we are just going to be friends and if we find we want to go further well we need to be somewhere else, because I never want your son to hate me."

Joey wiped tears from his eyes as he listened to what Seto said and he agreed with him and then Joey said "thanks for being such a good friend and I do love you and I want to be there to kiss you so since I can't here's my kiss and he made a kissing noise over the phone" and Seto smiled as he actually caught the kiss, then he told Joey "how about going to the movies this week-end and that includes Daniel?" Joey laughed and said "I would really like that and then he said good-bye" and hung up the phone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto, Joey and Daniel did go to the show and they saw "March of the Penguins" and Daniel loved it. He clapped and laughed right along with every other child there. Joey loved seeing his son have such a great time and when he looked at Seto he could see the love that Seto had for his son.

When they left the theater, Daniel talked about the movie and both Seto and Joey laughed as he tried to imitate the voices of his favorite characters. By the time they got back home, Daniel was fast asleep and Seto opened the door for Joey as he carried his son and laid him on the couch. Mary smiled at Seto and she asked "did he like the movie?"

Seto told her "I don't know who loved it more Daniel or Joey." Mary laughed as Joey gave Seto a look and then they both started laughing. They all went to the kitchen and had some lemonade and then Mary asked Joey "have you decided what we're going to do for Daniel's fifth birthday yet?"

Seto asked "could all of you come over to the Manor and we could have a bar-be-cue and we could all swim in the pool?" Joey looked at his mom and she shook her head yes and he told Seto "that sounds like a great birthday for him." So they planned on what food that would be best to have and Seto told them "Olivia our cook would love to make him a special cake, she's not only a great cook but she loves to bake too." Mary then said "so it all planned and now all we have to do is to find a place to hide the presents so that he can't find them."

Today is Daniel's fifth birthday and Joey woke his son saying "happy birthday son." Daniel jumped up and hugged his daddy and said "I'm going to be this many" and he held up five finger. Joey smiled at him and said "yes you are, and we're going to go to Seto's and have your birthday there." Daniel jumped up and down on the bed and he yelled "alright!" As they got dressed and went to the kitchen Mary said "well good morning birthday boy." She gave went over and Joey said "run she want to give you five birthday spanks." Daniel ran around the table with Mary chasing him and he was giggling so hard he could hardly run and Mary finally caught him and gave him five spanks on his bottom as he giggled. Daniel then wrapped his arms around her neck and said "me love you grandma."

They had breakfast and then they went outside to play till it was time to go to Seto's. When they got changed and in the car, Daniel could hardly sit still he was so happy to be seeing Seto again and as Joey told him, "you'll be seeing a lot more of our friends and they'll love you too." When they knocked on the door, Roland answered it and he smiled when he saw Joey standing there with his son on his shoulders and Roland said "so this is the birthday boy." Daniel said "I'm this many" and Roland laughed when he held up five little fingers and when Daniel asked him "how many are you?" Roland laughed and told him "I don't have enough fingers to tell you with." That's when Daniel innocently said "grandma's that old too."

That made them all laugh and then Daniel saw Seto and he said "daddy put me down please." and he ran to Seto who picked him up and said "happy birthday Daniel." Then they walked outside and there was Mokie, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Odeon and Solomon. Daniel then said "you have to many friends for me to know." That made them all laugh and they all said together "happy birthday, Daniel."

It was the best time that Joey had since before he left and he smiled as he watched his son playing in the pool with Mokie and Serenity and Bakura was acting like a life guard. Seto walked over to Joey and he whispered "god, I want to take you in my arms and kiss you." Joey knew the feeling and he took Seto's hand and squeezed it as if to tell him that he felt the same way.

Mary walked over to where they were and they both were standing real close to the pool and she pushed Joey who took Seto with him and they both fell into the pool and she smiled and whispered "you looked like you both needed to cool off." Joey then said "thanks mom and watch out cause you're going in next." She walked off laughing.

Then it was time to eat and as Joey watched his son laughing at something funny that Ryou said, a tear came to his eye as he thought I'm so glad to be here with all of them again. Then it was time for the cake and as Daniel blew out his candles and they ate cake and ice cream they all had a great time. Now it was time for the presents and Daniel was so excited that he couldn't barely sit still.

Tea and Mai gave him a set of cars, Ryou and Bakura gave him some cowboys and Indians to play with, Malik, Marik, Ishizu and Odeon gave him some blocks and alphabet letters, Tristan and Duke gave him a cowboy outfit to wear, Yugi, Yami and Solomon gave him some crayons and three coloring books, Seto, Mokie and Roland gave him a video game and some little kids games to play, Mary and Serenity gave him some new clothes, shoes and a little kids camera, and his daddy gave him his very own artists set complete with paints and lots of paper to paint on.

Daniel was so happy he ran around the room hugging and kissing everyone. Then Daniel stood in the middle of the room and said "me love all of you." This brought all of them to tears as they all told him "we love you too."

Joey looked at all of his friends and he went to each of them and thanked them for what they gave his son and as he told each and everyone of them "you are the best friend that my son and I could ever ask for." Daniel said "want to play cars with me?" Well when Bakura and Marik said "we do" well the others couldn't believe it and as they watched the three of them making car and truck sounds they all smiled and all Joey could do was cry because his son was a really lucky you boy to have this many people love him.

When it was time to go, Daniel was fast asleep and Joey thanked "each and everyone of them for coming and making his son's birthday so special." As Roland, Mary, Serenity and Mokie got all of his presents picked up and stored in the trunk of the car, Seto went over to Joey and he took him into his arms and kissed him and as they stood there kissing, Daniel opened his eyes and smiled and went back to sleep. Joey carried his son out to the car and as they got in, they thanked Seto, Roland and Mokie for all they did and then they drove home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Daniel starts school and Seto and Joey get closer...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Today Mary mentioned to her son that he needed to enroll Daniel in kindergarten, and the look on Joey's face was priceless. He looked like someone had hit him in the gut and Mary tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself, Mary sat down next to her son and said "honey, Daniel is growing up and you're going to have to let him. I know how hard it is for you to let him, but you can't hold onto him forever." Joey had tears in his eyes as he looked at him mom and he said "how can I just leave him with strangers?" Mary smiled as she remembered how hard it was for her to take Joey to school his first day and she then told Joey "listen he will love going to school, he'll make lots of friends and he will be learning things everyday." Joey knew that his mom was right, but he still he didn't want to do it.

Mary called Domino Elementary and asked "what her son needed to do in order to register his son in kindergarten?" The lady asked her "does the young boy have all of his shots? If he does then just come in with his immunization card and sign him up for the kindergarten class and there are two classes, one in the morning and one in the afternoon."

Mary thanked her and then she told Joey want the lady at the school told her, and she said "it's time to take Daniel shopping for school clothes, and maybe we'll buy him a little backpack to make him feel like a big boy." Joey smiled as he wiped away a few tears and he went over and gave his mom a kiss and told her "thanks for being here for us, and for being the best damn mom in the entire world." The next day they took Daniel and went to the Mall for school clothes.

Daniel was so excited and he didn't even know what school was and that evening when they were having dinner, Mary told Daniel "school is a place where you go to learn things and you'll even make new friends." Daniel then asked her "can daddy come with me?" Mary smiled and she told her grandson "no honey, you stay at school and daddy come home till it's time to go pick you up." Daniel looked at Joey and had tears in his eyes and his little mouth started quivering and Joey went to his son and he said "hey, I went to kindergarten when I was your age and I had so much fun just like you will, so lets dry your eyes and give me that great big smile and maybe grandma will tell you about my days at kindergarten."

After dinner they all went into the living room and Mary told Daniel all about how his daddy loved going to school and all he fun they had there doing different things and how his daddy met all his friends at school, you remember them they were at your birthday party." Daniel looked at his daddy and Joey said "grandma's right, I did have all kinds of fun and I did make lots of good friends there." Daniel then told them "me want to go to school too." That evening when Joey sat watching his son take his bath, he remembered the first time he bathed Daniel and then he realized what his mom said was true, Daniel was growing up and becoming a little boy and Joey was so proud of his little man.

The next day, Joey his mom took Daniel to the school to register him and as Joey filled out the papers, there was a little boy there and he walked over to Daniel and said "my name is Bobby, who's you?" Daniel then told the boy "my name is Daniel." A woman said that her name was Ruth said "sorry if my son has bothered you, but he's so excited to be going to school." Mary smiled at her and she told the lady "you son isn't bothering us at all, he's one cute little boy, and besides my grandson really likes him."

Joey turned around and said "well the papers are all filled out and Daniel starts tomorrow." Daniel started jumping up and down and then Bobby joined him and Joey, Mary and Ruth all started laughing and then Joey said "we'd better get home and have some lunch." They all got into the car and he drove home with his mom and his little young man in the back smiling because he was going to be starting school tomorrow.

At dinner that night, Daniel told his Aunt Rene "me going to school tomorrow and me already have a friend, his name is Bobby." Serenity smiled at him and she told Daniel "I go to school too, and I have lots of fun and have lots of friends too."

Joey went to call Seto and told him "my little boy starts school tomorrow and I don't know if I can let him." Seto smiled as he heard the man he loved talk about his son and then Seto told him "hey, Daniel will really like school, and you'll still want to keep him with you but then one day it will be easier to let him go. Your son is becoming a little man and he still loves you and always will." Then Seto said "I love you for being the person you have become and I love Daniel with all my heart."

Joey smiled as he heard what Seto said and he told him "I love you too and you know that Daniel loves you and how I wish we could be together." Seto then asked "would you want to come over here for dinner sometime and we can be alone." Joey was getting excited and he told the one person who he loved "I would love to, just tell me when and I'll be there."

Joey got Daniel ready for bed and the told his son "tomorrow you start school, so you better get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Daniel smiled up at his daddy and he said "me love you" and then he kissed his daddy and the closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Then next morning Daniel was up first and he was so excited that he started jumping up and down on Joey's bed and as Joey opened his eyes he laughed at how happy his son was and he got up and helped Daniel get ready for school and they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Mary smiled at her grandson and how grown up he looked and as they ate, she couldn't help chuckling as Daniel "talked about having lots of fun today."

After breakfast Mary and Serenity kissed Daniel good-bye and Joey took his son for his first day of school. As Joey watched Daniel run over and start playing with the other kids, Miss Potter the kindergarten teacher introduced herself and she smiled as she asked Joey "first time?" As Joey smiled she told him "your son will be alright and you can come back here around noon and pick him up." Joey then left and went home and as he went inside he had tears running down his face because his little boy is a little man today.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Joey went to get Daniel, Miss Potter told Joey "your son is an absolutely sweet little boy. He likes to learn and it's like he absorbs everything I teach them and he really likes to play with all of the kids in our class. Joey thanked her for saying nice things about his son and as he bent down to pick his son up to carry him out to the car, Daniel woke up, wipe his eyes and said "daddy I love you." and then he went back to sleep.

Joey fastened Daniel into his car seat and drove home, he was so glad that his son liked school. When they got home and Joey carried Daniel inside, Mary met them and as he told her what Daniel's teacher said Daniel woke up and wanted down and he ran to the bathroom and as he came back into the living room he said "daddy, grandma look what me know, and he stood there reciting his ABC's and counted to ten."

Mary and Joey clapped and told him that they were proud of him and Daniel then said "Miss Potter told me to come back tomorrow, can I go back please?" Joey smiled and opened his arms and Daniel ran to his daddy and as Joey held him in his arms he said "little man, yes you can go back tomorrow." Then Daniel asked "please me have lunch, me hungry." Mary laughed out loud and she said "come on, lets go get something to eat." Joey carried his son and they followed grandma to the kitchen where she fixed toasted cheese sandwiches and they had chips and a big glass of milk. As he ate his lunch, Joey couldn't help feeling like he wanted to take his son and keeping him for ever leaving him, but then he loved the idea that Daniel loved school and was making lots of friends.

Soon after having his lunch Daniel started yawning and Mary told him "I think you need to rest your eyes for a little while" and Joey picked him up and carried him to their room and as he laid Daniel on his bed, Joey laid down next to him and they both fell asleep. When Joey opened his eyes, Daniel was sitting on the bed and he had found one of his tablet and was drawing his numbers as he quietly said them and then he did his ABC's. Joey smiled to himself and then he rolled over and Daniel saw that he was awake and he asked "help me make my name." Joey sat up and took Daniel's tablet and drew his name in big letters and Daniel sat beside his daddy and as he drew each letter his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on making each letter the way his daddy did.

When he was done he said "daddy look, me do it." And he showed Joey that he smiled so proudly that he drew his name. "Why don't you go show grandma what you did." Joey said. Daniel then took the tablet and ran out of the room calling "grandma see what me do."

Joey then took the phone and called Seto and asked "could I come over and talk to you tonight?" Seto closed his eyes as he realized that what Joey was asking and he then told him "listen why don't we go out to dinner tomorrow and talk about this first."

Joey had tears in his eyes because he knew that what Seto was saying was that they should take it slow and not rush into anything that could jeopardize their chances, and he said "you're right and I'll see you tomorrow." Then Seto asked "what's wrong?" Joey went on to tell him how he's a little mixed up because his little boy is growing up and I guess I am too, all I know is that I really love you and at times I can't wait to be with you and I guess today was one of those times."

Then Seto said "Joey I love you too, but we nearly lost each other before and this time I want it to be better then before and if that means that we just talk then that's what we'll do. Yes, I want to be with you too, but we're not the only two in the equation, there's your son whom I love to death and I won't take a chance of him getting hurt just because we're both horny."

Joey was nearly in tears as he realized how much Seto did love him and Daniel and right then and there he too made up his mind to make sure that this relationship was based on more then pure sex, they needed to really understand each other and then he said "I love you so much and thanks for having more sense the I did." They talked for a little while longer and then they said "good-bye, and Seto said that he would be over around six tomorrow evening to take him to dinner."

Joey then went to the kitchen to find Daniel and his grandma and they were drawing different letters to spell grandma, daddy and Serenity, and Joey smiled as he watched how Daniel would concentrate as he tried to make his letters like the ones that his grandma wrote and when he would do it the way that Mary would praise him and how big his smile was when she did. Just then Daniel looked up and said "daddy me spell your name, see." Joey walked over and sat down next to his little man and smiled as he drew daddy, and the was his son smiled when he did it right. "You're doing great" Joey said.

Mary then stood and said "I think I'll make some fried chicken have corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and I'll make some Jell-O for dessert, how does that sound?" Daniel and Joey shouted "YUMMY!" and Mary laughed because they were so much alike those two. So as Joey and Daniel practiced his letters and numbers, Mary fixed dinner and she was so damn proud of her son for giving that little man a chance to know what real love of a family was by adopting him. Serenity came home and when Daniel saw her he showed her his letters and she told him "that's really good" and he smiled so proudly and after dinner, Joey told him mom about going out to dinner with Seto and asked what she thought about it?"

Mary smiled and she gave her son a big kiss and said "just be real careful not to go to fast and get hurt, and don't worry I will make sure that our little man gets his bath and he can lay on the couch till his daddy comes home." Joey wanted to tell the entire world what a great mother his mother was. He kissed her and went to have Daniel take a bath and get ready for bed, because tomorrow he would be going back to school. Daniel laughed as his daddy tickled him and took off running towards there room yelling "can't get me!" Joey ran after his son and they laughed as he took his bath and then after his prayers Daniel kissed his daddy good-night and went to bed. Joey sat there watching his little man and a tear fell down his face as he realized just how damn lucky he was to have such a great son. Then he took a shower and got into bed and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the song in this Chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

Joey finally finished the last of the paintings he was commissioned to do and had them sent by Air Freight to the Art Gallery in New York and he showed his mom the painting he did of Jenny and Daniel and she cried because it was so beautiful and she told him "she was a very beautiful young lady with the heart of an angel." Joey had tears in his eyes as he remembered Jenny and the love she had for her son. "I have so many photos and memories to share with Daniel when he gets older" Joey said. Mary knew that Jenny would always have a special place in her son's heart and who couldn't blame him, she's the mother of his little man.

Mary went with Joey to get Daniel because she needed to get some groceries and it would be easier to do both at the same time. When she met Daniel's teacher she immediately liked her. Miss Potter had a way with her students and even their parents. When Daniel saw his grandma he told his teacher "that's my grandma" and he ran to Mary who picked up her most precious grandchild an gave him a kiss and hug, Daniel said good bye to his teacher and they left. As they drover the went to the store, Joey told Daniel "tonight I'm going to go to dinner with Seto and this weekend he and Mokuba are coming over to have dinner at grandma's house." Daniel loved both Seto and Mokuba and he got excited and then he said "me go to?"

Mary smiled as she told him "no honey, you're staying with Serenity and me and we're going to have a special dinner." Daniel looked at his daddy and then he asked "what we having?" Mary then asked "what's your favorite food in the whole world?" Daniel thought and then his eyes lit up and he said "pizza!" Joey laughed out loud and looked at his mom as if to say "you're fixing pizza?" Mary then told her grandson "we are going to make one of your daddy's favorite ways to make pizza, do you want to know how we use to make it?" Daniel nodded his head yes and then Joey said "I remember, we would take some cans of biscuits and spread them on a pizza pan and put on our favorite toppings and then bake them, and they were the best pizzas around."

Daniel then said "me want to make pizza like daddy." Mary laughed and as they pushed the buggy around the store, she got everything they would need and a few other things and then they checked out and went home.

When they got there Serenity had just gotten home from High School and Daniel ran to her and he told her "we going to fix pizza like daddy use to." Serenity picked him up and gave him a hug and then she said "they are really good to eat too."

Joey then went to their room and was taking a shower when Daniel came into the bathroom and said "me take shower with you?" Joey laughed and told his son "alright but it's different than taking a bath, and so Daniel took a shower with his daddy and when they were done he said "me a big boy now, right daddy?"

Joey held his son to his chest and with tears in his eyes he said "yes son, your getting to be a big boy now." They got changed and Daniel ran to tell him grandma that he was a big boy, while Joey stood there and shaved and got ready for his dinner date with Seto.

In the kitchen Mary and Serenity were getting things ready to make home made pizza when Daniel came running into the kitchen and as he stood there he said "me a big boy now, me took shower with my daddy." Both Serenity and Mary laughed and then Mary told him "yes you are getting to be a big boy, so how would you like to start making the pizza's with your Aunt Rene?" Daniel started jumping up and down saying "yeah, me help." So as Mary helped him, both Daniel and Serenity made the home made pizzas.

As they were baking Mary went to see how her son was and found him sitting on his bed crying and as she sat down next to him she asked "honey, what's wrong?" Joey wiped his face as he told his mom "pretty soon he'll be grown and on his own an won't need me anymore." Mary burst out laughing as she put her arm around Joey's shoulder and told him "hey, Daniel has a lot more growing to do before he moves out and he will always need you no matter how old he gets." Joey kissed his mom's cheek and got a tissue and dried his eyes and they went to see how their kids were doing.

When they walked into the kitchen Daniel said "me making pizza daddy." Joey went over and kissed his son and sister and then he said "I see and I bet the pizza is going to be great." Soon it was almost time for Seto to come and Daniel said "me love you daddy." Joey hugged his son and told him "I love you too my little man." When Seto got there, Daniel ran to him and said "me help making pizza." Seto looked at Joey with a questioned look and as he laughed Joey explained how they use to make home made pizza and Seto looked down at Daniel and he said "that sound really good." Then he picked up Daniel and gave him a kiss and so did Joey and as Mary held his little hand he wave good bye as they left.

Seto drove to a little quaint place on the outskirts of Domino and as they went inside Joey fell in love with it. A little man came over and said "good to see you again" and he gave Seto a hug and then Seto "George this is Joey." George gave Joey a hug too and then showed them to their table. "Be back in a minute with a menu" George told them. As Joey sat there next to Seto he asked "how'd you ever find this place?" Seto looked at Joey and told him "I was driving around one afternoon and stopped here for something to eat and have been coming back ever since." George gave them each a menu and told them "let me know when you want to order."

They sat there listening to the music and talking as they waited for their meal to come and Seto said "Joey, I've missed you" and then he kissed him. Joey returned the kiss and as they broke off to get a breath Joey told Seto "you know that I never stopped loving you even when I was so far away." They were both nearly in tears when George brought their food and as he put it down he said "is he the one?" Seto nodded yes and George then said "well don't mess up this time young man." They started laughing as they ate their meal. It was nice to just sit and talk and enjoy their meal and when they were done, Seto asked Joey "would you like to dance?" Joey said "yes" and they got up and walked to the little dance floor as George pushed a number on the jukebox and when the song started both Seto and Joey were brought to tears and they held each other and danced. This is the song they danced to:

I Believe In You And Me by Whitney Houstin:

I believe in you and me

I believe that we will be

In love eternally

Well as far as I can see

You will always be the one for me

Oh yes you will

And I believe in dreams again

I believe that love will never end

And like the rive finds the sea

I was lost, now I'm free

Cos I believe in you and me

I will never leave your side

I will never hurt your pride

When all the chips are down

See I will always be around

Just to be right where you are

My love, you know that I love you

I will never leave you out

I will always let you in

To places no ones ever been

Deep inside, can't you see

That I believe in you and me

Maybe I'm a fool

To feel the way I do

But I play the fool forever

Just to be with you forever

I believe in miracles

And loves a miracle

Baby you're my dream come true

I was lost, now I'm free

I believe in you and me

See I was lost, now I'm free

Cause I believe in you and me.

When the song ended they were lost in each others eyes as they walked back to their table. Then Seto asked "want to go for a walk?" Joey took his hand as Seto paid the bill and they walked out into the moonlight hand walked hand in hand and just listened to the sounds of the night. It was almost like a fairytale evening for both of them.

When Seto drove back to Joey's place, he really wanted to go home and take Joey in his arms and make passionate love to him, but then he thought, we have the rest of our lives for that after we get married, yes Seto wanted to ask Joey to marry him, but he knew that they would have to explain to Daniel about it and how do you tell a little boy that you are in love with his daddy? Seto didn't know all he knew was he was so in love with Joey and wanted it to last forever. Maybe if they talk to Joey's mom she might have some advice for them? What would Joey say if he said anything to him about it, would he want it too? God, he was so mixed up he didn't know what to do.

A/N: My children and I use to make the pizza's like I mentioned in this chapter and they really are good.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

_WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE!!!!!_

As they sat there Joey said "I had a wonderful time tonight thank you." Seto turned to Joey and he took Joey into his arms and they kissed and soon it was getting a little hot and heavy, and as they broke off the kiss Joey whispered "how I want to be with you so badly right now, could we please go somewhere?" Seto closed his eyes and he said "are you really sure this is what you want, because I don't want to ruin what we have."

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he told him "I'm so sure and I know that it won't hurt how I feel about you, Seto I really love you so much." So Seto started his car and drove to the Manor. They would be alone tonight because Mokie was spending the night at his friends house and as they walked inside, it was like going back in time for Joey and he took Seto's hand and they climbed the stairs and went inside Seto's room and Joey closed and locked the door, and said "please make love with me."

Joey walked over to Seto and he took his face in his hands and started kissing him and then he undid Seto's shirt and kissed down his throat till he reached his chest, then he started licking his nipples and this caused Seto to breathe uncontrollably and as Joey kissed down to his belly button, he started walking backwards till they fell onto the bed and then he started taking off Seto's pants, underwear and as he saw how erect he was Joey smiled and started kissing the head of Seto's member till all Seto could do was to groan and as Joey took it into his mouth Seto gasped and when he was close to ejaculating into Joey's mouth Seto screamed out Joey's name and just let go. Joey swallowed all of Seto's essence and as he lay with his head on Seto's stomach he smiled and Joey said "I guess we got kind of carried away didn't we?"

Seto raised up and smiled as he turned Joey over onto his back and then he said "want to see what out of control really is, I'll show you." Seto then proceeded to take off Joey's clothes and he did the same thing that Joey did to him, he kissed his way down till he reached Joey's member which was as erect as his was and as he started licking it he started sucking on the head and as he saw that Joey's member was ready to explode, Seto put it into his mouth and he brought Joey to an explosive orgasm and swallowed all of Joey's essence and then he laid down beside Joey and they both cried tears of happiness because now they both knew what they really wanted and that was each other. Then Joey whispered "please make love to me, Seto I need you inside of my body right now!"

Seto reached to get the tube of lubricant and as he prepped Joey to receive his member he told Joey that he loved him beyond words and as he eased into Joey's anus, they both screamed out each other s names and then Seto started going in and out of Joey they were transported to another time and space and as it became apparent that Seto was about to shoot his essence into Joey, he reached around and took Joey's member into his hand and started masturbating Joey till they both came together, Seto into Joey and Joey into Seto's hand. As he eased out of Joey's body, Joey kissed him and then he said "let me love you too."

Joey prepared Seto to receive his member and like he did Seto screamed out his name and he started easing in and out of Seto's anus and like before when Joey felt he was ready to shoot his essence into Seto, he reached around and took Seto's member into his hand and started masturbating him till they both had an orgasm together and it was like the world had exploded into millions of pieces. As he eased out of Seto's body they wrapped their arms around each other and just held onto this glorious feeling that they had just achieved and then Seto said "Joey I want you to marry me, I know that we have to wait till Daniel is a little older so that he will understand how we feel about each other but I can't lose you again or I'll go insane."

Joey reached up and touched Seto's face and he said "I accept your proposal and I also agree that Daniel is still to young to understand, but when he is old enough to we will be married." They kissed and kissed and then they got up and showered and made love again twice in the shower and then they got dressed and Seto drove Joey home and as they walked to the front door Seto said "I loved being with you tonight" and then he kissed Joey and as he walked back to his car he said "give Daniel a kiss for me." Joey smiled as he opened the door and walked inside and closed the door. Joey leaned against the door and then he heard "have a good time?"

Joey jumped and as he turned around there stood his mom and she had a smile on her face and she went over to her son and whispered "I think that someone scored really big tonight, am I right?" Then Joey blushed as he asked her "how did you know?" Mary then said "honey, remember that I was married to your father for twenty years and in all that time we did have sex and it was very often really great sex."

Joey wanted to run away, he didn't need to hear about how hot his parents sex had been and then he said "mom, please don't tell me about things like that it's embarrassing to know that your parents had sex." Mary laughed out loud and then she said "I think that I will go to bed now, and I suggest that you do too."

Joey walked into the living room and picked up Daniel and carried him to their room and he put him in bed and kissed him goodnight and he got ready for bed and as he closed his eyes he thought about what happened tonight and he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

As Seto got home, he walked upstairs and sat on the very bed that he and Joey had made love on and he smiled as he thought about what they did and how he loved Joey so much and now Joey knows that he wants to marry him and as Joey said "when Daniel is old enough we will explain to him about us and we will get married then, and Seto fell asleep with a big smile on his face knowing that sometime they would be together forever.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

So began the romance of Seto and Joey. They spent as much time with each other and even included Daniel in their plans. As Daniel got older, he would ask his daddy about his momma and Joey would tell him "your momma loved you so very much and because she got sick and had to go to heaven she gave you to me and that's why I'm your daddy."

As Daniel got older something happened at school, he was in the third grade then and when he came home from school that day he was very upset about something and when his grandma asked him what was wrong, he started yelling "my momma didn't love me or she wouldn't of died!" Joey came into the kitchen and he heard the last of what his son was yelling about and he said "Daniel James Wheeler! You apologize to your grandma this very instant and ask her to forgive you for yelling ." Daniel started crying and he ran to Mary and threw his arms around her waist and sobbed "grandma I'm sorry, please forgive me." Mary hugged him and she said "baby, it's alright, now what is wrong?"

Daniel wiped his face with the tissue Mary gave him and he turned to face his dad and he said "some kid at school said if my mother really loved me she wouldn't of gone away, is that true?" Joey went to his son and picked him up and he said "son your momma loved you with all her heart and she left a message that she wanted you to see when you got older, but I think that you need to see the message now." Then Joey took Daniel into the living room and as he sat his son on the couch Mary sat next to him, Joey got out a disc and put it into the DVD player and pressed play.

There on the television was this beautiful young woman and beside her was Joey. "Come on Jenny say something." Joey said and then Jenny said "this is to my son Daniel, baby I love you so much and I won't be there as you grow up but your daddy will. Mommy has a real bad sickness and it's to hard for me to fight it, so your daddy will raise you, but don't ever forget that I gave birth to you despite the Doctors warnings not to.

You see I wanted you from the moment I found out that I was pregnant and if it weren't for Joey here well I just might of died long ago and so would you. Joey found me and because he is the kind of man he is, he gave me a place to live and helped me when I found out that I was sick. Daniel, Joey isn't your real father, your real father didn't want us and he went away but as far as I'm concern Joey is your daddy. Son, please don't hate me for leaving and always know that I will be looking down from heaven and sending you my love and never forget that Joey is your daddy and always do as he tells you. Well baby mommy is getting real tired and I have to lie down so until later, just remember that mommy loves you always."

When it was over and Joey turned it off his son ran to him and they fell to the floor holding onto each other crying because they both missed Jenny. As Daniel looked at Joey he said "you will always be my daddy and I love you so much and daddy please forgive me for what I said but that kid hurt me by saying that and I just got mad." Joey kissed his son and then he said "son, sometimes people says things that aren't very nice and it hurts us, but if deep down in your heart you know that what they are saying isn't true then just let them talk and walk away." Daniel looked at his grandma and he whispered "grandma I love you and I'm really sorry." Mary went over and sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her son and grandson and she said "god blessed me when he allowed both of you to come into my life and I just want to say thank you to the man upstairs." She then kissed them and she said "help an old lady off the floor please." Both Joey and Daniel stood up and laughing they helped Mary up and the three of them went to the kitchen and had some milk and cookies.

After they finished their cookies, Daniel said "I have some homework to do and after I do it, dad could we go into the back yard and toss around the ball?" Joey smiled at his son and said "you bet, now go do your homework." After Daniel left, Joey fell completely apart and Mary held him as he cried. "Why are kids so damn cruel?" Joey asked his mom.

Mary wiped his face and then she said "son sometimes kids only repeat what they hear what their parents or some grown-up says and they just repeat it not knowing that it will hurt someone and then sometimes they just don't care. What you did for your son was wonderful and he will remember that for the rest of his life." Joey kissed his mom and then he said "I better go find that ball so my son and I can play with it." Then he left and went outside. After he was gone Mary bowed her head and she said "Dear Heavenly Father, thanks for allowing me to have these two great young men in my life and please tell Frank and Jenny that we miss them and that we love them and we will all be together again. Amen"

As Joey was outside waiting for his son, he looked up towards the sky and silently said "Jenny our boy is growing up and I pray that when I have to tell him about Seto and I that he'll understand. He means the world to me and I would never do anything to lose his love." Just then Joey heard "hey dad, lets throw the ball okay?" Joey smiled as he turned around and toss the ball to his son.

As Daniel got older, he was around fourteen, Joey decided to tell him about Seto and himself. One night after dinner he asked Daniel "if they could talk and they went to the living room" while Serenity and his mom did the dishes. Mary knew what he was going to talk to Daniel about and she prayed that he would understand. As they sat down Joey said "you know that Seto and I are good friends right?" Daniel said "yes." Joey closed his eyes and then he said "son, we are more then just friends, I love Seto and he loves me, and we want to get married sometime." Joey waited for his son to say something and then Daniel said "dad, I've known for awhile about you and Seto, in fact one day I talked to Mokuba and Aunt Rene about the two of you and they told me."

Joey nearly fainted when his son told him that. "How long have you known?" Joey asked. Daniel smiled and told his dad "about two years, but I didn't want to say anything about it because I thought that you wanted to talk to me about it, so I just kept quiet." Joey stared at his son and then a devious smile appeared on Joey's mouth and he started towards his son as he said "and all this time I've been worried how you'd take it and you've known all this time." Daniel took off running and he was yelling "grandma save me, dad's gone nuts." Mary looked at her daughter and she already knew that Serenity and Mokuba had told Daniel about his father and now he knew it too. They started laughing as Daniel ran outside with Joey chasing him.

As Daniel was running he was laughing and finally he fell to the ground as his dad advanced upon him and Joey grabbed his son and they wrestled on the ground laughing so hard that they both had tears running down their faces, then Joey stopped and looked at his son and he said "then it doesn't bother you that I love Seto?" Daniel wiped his face and he said "dad, I want you to be happy and if being with Seto makes you happy then I'm happy too." They hugged each other as Mary and Serenity looked on with tears running down their faces. "I guess we start planning for the Wedding" Serenity said.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

That evening after Daniel went to bed, Joey went outside and sat down and looked up into the starry night and closed his eyes and whispered "Hey dad, thanks for raising me to be the kind of man you were and I hope that you're proud of me and proud of your grandson."

Mary stood there listening to her son and then she walked over to him and sitting down next to Joey she said with tears running down her face "son, your father is proud of you and he really does love Daniel and oh how proud of you he is. You see he talks to me every night in my dreams and he tells me that he loves both you and your sister and that he is so proud of both of you." Joey wrapped his arms around his mom and they cry tears of happiness and then Joey told his mom "I'm going to tell Seto that Daniel knows about us and that I want to marry him so badly."

They walked inside and went to their bedrooms and went to sleep. The next morning after breakfast Joey went to call Seto and said "can you come over so we can talk?" Seto thought that it was something horrible and he was almost ready to say no, but then he realized that he owed Joey the chance to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about, so he told Joey "I'll be right over."

Mary told Joey "listen I can do some shopping if you want to be alone when Seto gets here." Joey smiled and kissed his mom and said "no, please will stay so that if we have any questions about how to plan our wedding." Mary then kissed her son and then there was a knock on the front door and she said "I'll be outside tending my garden if you want me." And then she went outside and Joey went to answer the door.

As he opened the door there stood Seto who had a weird look on his face. "Come on in" Joey said and as they walked into the living room, Seto then asked "what's wrong?" Joey almost laughed when he realized that Seto must have been thinking that he wanted to break off what they had, and then Joey went over and kissed Seto and he whispered against his lips "I love you and want to marry you right this very moment."

Seto's expression made Joey burst out laughing as he told him "Daniel already knows about us and he'd happy for us and wants to get married." Seto then grabbed Joey and they held each other as they laughed and cried and kissed and kissed and kissed. Seto then wanted to know "did you talk to him?" Joey shook his head no and said "your brother and my sister did and when I found out I asked him why he didn't come and tell me. He then said that he didn't want me to feel embarrassed and wanted me to talk about it first." Seto stared laughing and had to sit down or fall down, then he asked Joey "how does your mother feel out us getting married?"

Then Joey took Seto's hand and they walked outside and with Seto's expression of where are we going, they walked out to the garden and Joey said "hey mom, Seto wants to know how you feel about us getting married."

Mary stood up and with a smile she walked over to them and wrapped her arms around them and softly said "I'm so very happy for both of you for finding your soul mates and Seto I want to welcome you into our family." Seto had tears running down his face as he smiled at his soon to be mother-in-law and said "thank you for welcoming me into your family and I promise you here and now that I will love your son for the rest of our lives and that I truly do love Daniel as my own son." Mary touched the side of his face and she said "that's all any mother wants for her child is to find the one person who will love them forever." Then they walked back inside and sat down and had a glass of lemonade as Joey asked "could you please help us plan our wedding?"

As they were talking, Daniel came home from school and seeing Seto there he ran and gave Seto a big hug and told him "I love you and can't wait to be your son too."

Tears started filling the adults eyes as Daniel said that, and then he said "dad, I've written a poem for you and I want to read it at the wedding, is that alright?" Joey put his arm around his son and kissed his cheek and said "son that would be great and then Daniel kissed his dad and Seto and asked Seto "could I call you papa?"

Seto nearly lost it then and he said "Daniel I would be so proud if you called me papa." Then Daniel grabbed his back pack and went to his room to do his homework and Mary, Seto and Joey sat there smiling and wiping the tears that fell down their faces and then Mary said "that boy is growing up more every day." Then they continued to talk about how they'd like their wedding to be like.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

They finally decided on having the wedding in the back yard at the Manor, they wrote the names of all their friends and Mary wrote up a sample of an invitation for them to send out, Joey wanted Daniel to stand beside him and Seto wanted Mokuba to stand by him.

Then Mary asked Seto "do you think that Rose would help me make out a list of food to have at the reception and would she make the wedding cake?" Seto smiled and told her "she will be delighted to be asked and I know that she would do it."

The invitation would say:

You are invited to come celebrate the union between Joseph William Wheeler and Seto Eugene Kaiba on Sunday the 26th of August, at noon. Please RSVP to lets us know if you'll be there.

Then Mary took the sample to the printers and had three dozen invitations printed and asked for them to be delivered to 2325 W. Clover St. and she needed them in one week." They said that they would have them delivered to the address and then she gave them a check for the amount they quoted for making the invitations.

Joey and Seto gave Mary a big hug and told her "thanks for being here for us and for helping us with everything." Mary smiled at them and she said "I couldn't ask for two better sons then you two." Then they went to go talk to Roland and tell him about the wedding. They drove to the Manor and Joey touched Seto's arm and whispered "I can hardly wait to be married and then we can be together when ever we want." Seto said "if you don't stop talking like that I just might pull over to the side of the road and show you exactly how I feel about you too." Joey laughed and he sat still till they got to Seto's.

As they walked inside and Roland saw them, he knew that they wanted to tell him something important and he smiled and asked "what is it?" Seto walked over to the man who was more like a father figure to him and Mokie and said "Joey and I are getting married in two weeks."

Roland smiled and held out his arms and Joey and Seto went over and Roland wrapped his arms around them and said "you are two of the most beautiful young men and I will always love you and I'm so happy for you." Then Seto said "we have to go talk to Rose about helping Mary with the food for the reception and making our wedding cake." Roland laughed and he said "both of you had better be ready to be hugged and kissed to death when you ask her."

So their wedding plans were almost ready, and they went to the Court House to get their wedding license. As they signed their names on the papers they both had tears in their eyes knowing that soon they would be joined together for ever and ever. As they drove back to Joey's Seto then asked "do you think that Daniel will allow me to adopt him and change his last name to Kaiba?" Joey smiled as they got out of the car and walked inside and then he said "why don't you ask him when he gets home from school which should be in about thirty minutes." So they sat and waited till Daniel came home and when he came inside and saw Seto there he went over and gave him a hug and kiss and then Seto said "after your father and I get married, would you consider letting me adopt you and changing your last name to Kaiba?" Daniel smiled up at Seto and then he said "papa, I'd love to have my name changed because then I would really be your son too."

Mary heard all of this and she smiled and wiped a tear from her face and said to herself "we're really becoming an extended family that's for sure." Mary then walked into the room and she said "have you thought of someone to marry you yet?" Joey and Seto looked at each other and started to laugh and then he said "no we haven't, do you know of someone?"

Then Mary went to the phone and dialed and then she said "hey, could you do me a big favor? My son and his life mate are getting married and I would like you to marry them if you would." Then she laughed and told the person she was talking to and gave him all the information and then she said "good, we'll see you there." Mary then turned around and said "George Miller is going to marry the two of you and he is the son of the man who married your father and me."

So as they crossed off all the things on their list of the things that they already did and then Mary said "what are you both going to wear, besides jeans and a t-shirt." So now they are in Seto's car driving to the Mall to buy tuxedo's and Mary got a very nice suit for Daniel and a dress for herself and one that she knew that Serenity would like. So now they only had to wait and see if everyone was coming and wait for the food to be made for the reception and the wedding cake to be done. As they drove back to Joey's Mary smiled as she noticed how her son looked at Seto with the same look she had for his father when they were younger.

Finally all of their friends called and said "we'll all be there, we wouldn't miss this for the world." So now all they had to do was to wait for the 26th to come and they would be married.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Today is their Wedding Day, and as they are getting changed into their tuxedo's and waiting for the music to start, Mokuba is talking to his brother in one room and Daniel is telling his dad that he is really happy for him and Seto in another room. There was knock on the door and when Daniel answered the door, there stood his grandma and she said "I need to talk to your father and as he let her in, she said "would you let me walk you down the aisle since your father isn't here to do it?" Joey smiled and kissed her and then he said "Daniel go and take your place and your grandma and I will be there." Daniel smiled and kissed his dad and grandma and went to stand at the alter.

The music played and as Seto stood there and then he was Mary and beside her was Joey and he had a tear in his eyes and he watched them walk towards him. As Mary put Joey's hand in Seto's and the Minister said "who gives this young man away?" Then Mary, Serenity and Daniel all said "we do." Then the Minister began "We are gathered here to see these two young men united together in marriage. Both Seto and Joey have written their own vows and I'm going to ask Joey to go first.

Joey's Vows:

Today I'm marrying the man of my dreams and it's been a long and bumpy road to get to where we are and now I know that I will forever love and cherish the love that Seto has given me. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba to me my life mate, to give you all my love forever. Now I have found my soul mate and it's the greatest feeling in the world to love one person for the rest of my life.

Then the Minister said "Seto will you please say your vows."

Seto's Vows:

Today I stand here beside the man that I love with all my heart and we're getting married. I have grown to know that Joey is my true soul mate and I will forever love only him. I'm not only getting my soul mate, I'm also getting a son that makes me proud to have as my friend. I will forever be grateful for Joey's love and will prove to him that I will love and cherish my soul mate for the rest of our lives. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler to be my life mate, to give you my love forever.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and Daniel gave them to him and he gave Joey and Seto their rings and said "repeat after me, I give you this ring as a token of my love."

After they exchanged rings and then the Minister said "you may now kiss your life mate." Seto kissed Joey and then the Minister said "I want to introduce you to Seto and Joseph Kaiba." And the place went nuts with cheers and people yelling. Then Seto took Joey's hand and they walked into the Manor and went to the Ball Room for the reception. After everyone had sat down, and everyone had toasted the happy couple then Daniel stood up and he said "I wrote this poem for my dad to let him know how much I love him."

What Is a Dad?

To me a dad is someone who is there for you no matter what and to stand up and be counted as a person who isn't afraid

to say "this is my son." That's exactly what Joey Wheeler did. My mom made a bad choice of loving a man who didn't

love her back and she got pregnant with me. Well that man left her with nowhere to live a man by the name of Joey

Wheeler came into the picture and gave my mom a place to live and he stood beside her when she found out that she was

really sick. My mom had leukemia and the doctors feared for her life and told her to abort me but she wouldn't and she

gave me life but in the process she lost hers. Then Joey Wheeler said that he'd raise and love me as his own son and that's

who I call my dad because I love him and I know that he loves me. There are men who father a child but it takes a real

man to be a dad. I know that when I grow up and fall in love that I will be a good father because I had the best father teach

me what love really means and I want to say I LOVE YOU DAD.

Joey and Seto both had tears running down their faces as Joey went to his son and as he held him in his arms he said "you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will forever bless the day you were born and came into my life, and I love you too son."

Then Mary stood up and said "it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance and life mates." So Seto took Joey's hand and they walked out onto the floor and the song began and they danced to this song: Tonight I Celebrate My Love by Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky filled up with diamonds  
When I make love to you, tonight

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun is gonna  
come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do,  
is to get close to you tonight

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new  
Tonight we will both discover  
how friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And the midnight sun is gonna  
come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do, is to get close to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you tonight

Then Daniel went over and asked Mary to dance and Mokuba asked Serenity to dance and everyone else started to dance. When the song was over, Seto and Joey then thanked everyone for coming then Seto said "Joey and I are going to leave now and we are going on our honeymoon, so we will see all of you when we get back." When they went outside to get into the limo, they were bombarded by all their friends and family and they turned loose two dozen balloons and cheered as the limo drove off towards it destination to the Airport and off to Hawaii.

After they came home, Seto, Joey and Daniel became a family and lived happily ever after……

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, SMGO4EVA, Animegurl088, AliceandFiby, SerenityYGOFan05 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story…..


End file.
